Open Process Connectivity (OPC) is a software interface standard that allows Windows and Non-Windows programs to communicate between OPC enabled servers that have implemented an OPC server client. One area that OPC enabled servers are used is in industrial hardware devices used in manufacturing plants and refineries.
The OPC server contains a software program that converts the hardware communication protocols used by industrial hardware devices such as programmable logic controllers (PLC) into the OPC protocol. The OPC client software includes programs to connect to the industrial hardware devices such as a human-machine interface. The OPC client uses the OPC server computer to receive data and/or transmit commands to the industrial hardware devices. Each OPC enabled computer can have hundreds of server computer connections. Unfortunately, during the operation of the server computer processes, problems or errors can occur that cause the server computer to malfunction.